


Art

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [18]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Amethyst just wants to be able to draw.





	Art

"What'cha drawing?"  
Amethyst glared at her sibling. "You know very well what I'm drawing!"  
Smoky chuckled. "Hey, I was only jokin' around."  
"I know, but..." She blushed slightly, staring at the rainbow flag she was drawing. "I don't want anyone to see it."  
They sighed. "Dude, you shouldn't be ashamed of it! It's who you are!"  
"I'm not ashamed, I just don't want people to bully me about it!"  
"Dude, don't worry. I've got your back."  
She felt her cheeks growing redder, folding up the paper and shoving it into her pocket. "Actually, maybe I shouldn't draw this right now..."  
"Amethyst..."


End file.
